


A New One

by Moonscar



Series: We Found A Way [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Banter, Dog - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Sassy, Sassy Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Smitten Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Vague mention of pasrt 7 of this series, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, all fluff, but it's not necessary to read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Roman would like to think that he knew Virgil well, after the few centuries and many decades spent together.For the most part, he was correct.And then he was presented with situations such as these.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: We Found A Way [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471337
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	A New One

Roman would like to think that he knew Virgil well, after the few centuries and many decades spent together.

He knew that Virgil didn't have a tough act, as most people would assume.

He was constantly soft, despite the fact that the man himself would've denied it. 

Because his way of showing love was his sarcasm. 

His jabs that never hit too close to home. 

The way he remembered Roman's food orders for each individual fast food place.

The way he keeps their home clean when Roman is away.

The way that he never asks for more than Roman is willing to give, because Roman always _keeps giving_ , and sometimes he thinks that Virgil knows his husbands limits more than Roman knows his own.

So yeah, Roman likes to think he knows his husband rather well.

Yet, he still gets surprised every now and then, despite the years they've spent together, the trials and tribulations they've been through, the good and the bad.

Virgil still surprises him, and Roman wonders if there will ever be a day where he won't.

That's what Roman is thinking as he stares at the mutt tucked inside Virgil's hoodie, his cheeks flushed a light pink from the brisk air that surely pinched his cheeks on his nightly walk.

"What did you do with my husband?" Were the first words out of Roman's mouth, because of course they were. Virgil just huffed in annoyance, hugging the bundle of matted brown fur closer to him, the dog surprisingly calm in his lover's arms.

While he loved his darling dearly, he could not deny that Virgil and dogs had a hate-hate relationship. He'd have expected Virgil to adopt anything other than a dog.

Anything, even a snail or a hermit crab.

But that was beside the point, because now a dog was in their apartment, and despite everything Virgil wasn't hissing at the dog and the dog wasn't lunging for Virgil's ass.

That had to count for something.

"I've done nothing to your husband. But this dog has. This dog fucking wormed its way into your husband's cold dead heart and now he's gonna care for it because this little fucker doesn't understand how to not be adorable. It's a crime, a whole ass _crime_ and it's not fair" Virgil grumbled, not even bothering to remove his dirty boots as he walked further into the apartment. 

Roman just stared at the dirt dragging along the tiles in vague offense, but also wonder.

This should be interesting.

"Well, this little mutt must be similar to your husband then, to worm his way into your _seemingly_ cold dead heart" Roman teased sarcastically, grinning at Virgil's little growl of offense. Roman chuckled softly, leaning over and gently holding the little dog as Virgil gently wormed the little creature out of his hoodie.

The couple both inhaled as the dog shifted as he was jolted a bit, both of them to used to the vicious attacks and bites that usually accompanied Virgil and a dog being in each others presence.

Okay, that was possibly an exaggeration, but the point still stood.

But the old dog simply nuzzled into Virgil further and Virgil looked positively _constipated_ , which made Roman snort. Virgil glared at his lover.

"Either help me or say hi to God for me when I boot your ass back to heaven" Virgil growled, and Roman chuckled.

"Well, we simply can't have that happen now, can we?" Roman sassed and Virgil's glare hardened. Roman simply gave him an eskimo kiss in reply before quickly maneuvering to hold the mutt for a moment while Virgil shrugged his hoodie off. He was quick to grab the creature once more, bundling the little dog in the hoodie as though he were a baby, holding him to his chest for a moment as he swayed from side to side, shoulders tense.

"Ro... Can you please help me move him?" Virgil asked, voice gentler now that the dog had fallen asleep completely, as though the dog knew they were safe now, away from the streets and the cold of the outside world. 

Who was he to deny his lover help?

"Of course darling, just gently place him on the couch. He seems all tuckered out, I doubt you'll wake him" Roman said, and Virgil pursed his lips and glanced at the bundle in his arms before glancing over at their couch.

He looked at Roman, and after only a moment's hesitation, he nodded. Roman watched, hovering around the two just a bit as Virgil kneeled by the couch and placed the bundle of fur on the couch with such a gentle touch that he usually only reserved for art and his husband.

It warmed Roman's heart.

Then, Virgil removed his arms, leaning back slowly before standing in all his lanky glory with the grace of a cat. His skin was back to it's paler color, and while it was deemed an unhealthy and sickly skin tone to humans, it suited Virgil just fine.

It showed he wasn't sunburnt or sick, and while that may seem like a low bar to clear, it was apparently to much to ask of Virgil.

"So... you changed your mind on having kids?" Roman said, only to get whacked in the arm lightly. Roman grinned cheekily as his husband glared, letting out a huff.

"No, definitely not. Children are terrible and no good and I hate them with my whole being" Virgil said, and Roman was wholly unconvinced.

Even more so because the situation with Kelly hadn't been too long ago, and it was still a sensitive subject to Virgil.

Virgil was gentle, caring and soft in his own ways.

He was just as compassionate as Roman, but expressed it differently

While Roman is all grand gestures, proclamations of love and big plans, Virgil is a hug on a bad day, or baths prepared for when Roman gets home, or getting takeout for dinner while Roman takes a nap.

And Roman loved him for it, loved him for all of it.

Even if it included impromptu adoptions.

"If you say so honey. Now, about our child-"

"The dog is not our child-"

"-We should look into going to a pet shop tomorrow and getting all the necessities," Roman said, eyeing the dog on the couch "A vet visit would be good as well"

"Yeah... yeah. Thank Ro for... ya know" Virgil said, fidgeting with his purple t-shirt. Roman smiled and leaned over, pecking his lips.

"I'm afraid you'll need to clarify" Roman teased, and Virgil jabbed him in the stomach with fake aggression. After a moment of silence, when Roman really wasn't expecting any clarification-

"Thanks for dealing with this. I mean, first Kelly and now-" He said, vaguely gesturing to the lump on the couch "It's- yeah, I really appreciate it..." Virgil said, and Roman smiled, softer now.

"Of course hun..." Roman said, kissing the top of Virgil's head before leaning his forehead against Virgil's hair for a moment, the two staying in comfortable silence for what Roman assumed was no longer than five minutes. 

Then, he pulled away and spoke.

"Now, onto more important matters, how about we name the little mutt Emperess?"

"We are _not_ naming the dog Emperess-"

"Oh you're right! How dare I jump to conclusions- What if the creature is an Emperor? Virgil you are a _genius!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! My friend helped me edit this, which as vv nice since I never edit anything ever. I say helped me, but what I really mean is I just yeeted this at them and said "HELP ME"
> 
> So they did = D
> 
> Please leave a comment! A crave them and they help motivate me ^^ They're really appreciated, thank you! I hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> Any theories with the little mutt ;3


End file.
